


Angel With a Shotgun

by images_words



Category: Captain America (Movies), Castle, Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, Catholic Matt Murdock, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Crossover, Deaf Clint Barton, Disabled Character, F/M, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, I'm Bad At Titles, Loki Is a Depressed Hoe, M/M, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Multi, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, Well He's Just a Hoe In General, disabled Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: Kevin Ryan is one nosy motherfucker.





	Angel With a Shotgun

"What've we got, Lanie?" asked Javier Esposito as he crouched beside the body. Lanie shook her head.  
"Let Kate and me handle the dead guy, Javi. You need to tend to the living." She jerked her head in the direction of a man sitting in one of the booths, knees drawn up to his chest. "We can't get him to talk, figured we'd give you a shot."  
Javier nodded, heading over to the man. As he got closer, he was able to read his witness like a book. Dogtags meant he was military, prosthetic arm meant he'd seen combat. Military... "Hey Lanie, what's the cause of death?"  
"GSW to the chest, why?"  
"Just a hunch..." He turned his attention back to the man in the booth. He knew what he was dealing with now. That would make things easier. Stubborn witnesses could be difficult to crack, but this, Javi could handle. He sat down across from the man, making sure he wasn't crowding him. He didn't say a word, instead extending his hand, inviting the man to hold it; an invitation he tentatively accepted. Javier just sat there, feeling the man's pulse. When it started returning to normal, Javier spoke.  
"What's your name?"  
"...Bucky."  
"Hey there, Bucky. I'm Detective Esposito. Is it alright if I ask you some questions?"  
Bucky looked up. "...okay."  
Javi smiled reassuringly. "It's alright, Bucky. You're safe. Now, can you tell me what happened?"  
"I-I didn't see it... Not really. I was waitin' for Matt - he's my friend - and then there was shootin' and most of the people ran... I don't really remember what happened next... just that I was scared."  
"You were afraid you'd get shot?" Javier asked, more to confirm his suspicions than anything else.  
Bucky shook his head. "Scared that I was back there, those memories, they won't leave me alone... Do you know what it's like to have a grenade go off in your hand, Detective? It hurts. It really fuckin' hurts."  
"Is that what happened to your arm?"  
Bucky nodded.  
"Well, I can't say I've ever had that happen. But I have seen my fair share of combat. You're not alone, Bucky."  
"I don't _care_ if it's a crime scene! My friend is in there, he needs my help!"  
Javi laughed. "I'm guessin' that's Matt?"  
Bucky nodded. Javier got up and went over to the door. "Alright, let him in. He's friends with the witness, and I think a friendly face is exactly what the poor guy needs."  
Matt made his way over to Bucky. Something was... off... about Matt, something in his eyes, but Javi couldn't put his finger on it.  
"Matty, where are your glasses?"  
Matt laughed. "I broke 'em again. You alright, Buck? I heard that some shit went down."


End file.
